Eight NIH supported research groups require a research grade Fourier Transform Infrared Spectrometer to be used with both transmission and reflectance IR cells as well as interfaced to both gas (GC) and liquid (HPLC) chromatographs. This assembly of instrumentation comes with its own computer controlled data acquisition and storage capabilities and will also be interfaced to a VAX-11/750 in the Chemistry Department. It will be housed in, and maintained by, the Major Analytical Instruments Facility (MAIF) of the Department of Chemistry and will be kept readily available to a large group of NIH funded researchers in Chemistry, Biochemistry and Pharmacology. Limited time sharing (15%) with non-NIH academic researchers and with local industrial sponsors of MAIF will contribute to the ongoing support of the instrumentation. The projected applications of the requested FT-IR span a wide range of research interests. The principal capabilities of the instrument are its high energy throughput, high speed, large dynamic range, computer control and data storage and processing. These advantages allow on-line GC and LC analysis, the examination of dilute samples in water, microsampling, and spectral reflection studies from solid surfaces. They will be applied to a variety of important health related problems. The investigation of both surface and interfacial properties will be applied to in-situ studies of electronically conducting polymers as electrode materials and electrode coatings for neurostimulation electrodes. Interfacial phenomena will also be examined in studies of solution aggregates and molecular complexation. The use of the IR coupled with gas and liquid chromatography will provide sensitive detection capabilities and a wealth of structural information on both complex mixtures and unstable biologically important materials. It will allow the monitoring of chemical processes in dilute aqueous solutions and facilitate the detection of subtle changes in both aggregation phenomena and chemical structure. The benefits of these capabilities will impact projects that range from the development of new biomedical technology, to natural products synthesis, to the study of biochemically important intermolecular associations, to the monitoring and modeling of biochemical processes.